Mobile applications are often much larger in size than necessary. As a result, the time required to download and run an application is longer than necessary. One reason that mobile applications are so large in size is because application developers generally include multiple versions of media items (e.g., images, audio clips, video clips, etc.) within an application in order to support the 10000+ unique hardware devices on which the application may be downloaded and run. For example, a tablet generally requires much higher resolution images than a small 3″ phone. Some mobile application platforms allow developers to build multiple versions of an application and customize each version of the application for individual devices or device-type classifications (e.g., tablet, phone, etc.). This technique, however, can be cumbersome and expensive for developers as it can be difficult for developers to maintain multiple versions of an application, and in some cases, can result in a one size fits all application version for phones, tablets, etc., which may affect the download speed and quality of the application on certain devices and/or device-types.